The present invention relates to an adjustable work platform assembly and, in particular, to such a work platform assembly useful in an enclosure having substantially non-vertical walls.
In the construction arts, and in particular in the construction of large structures, it is often necessary to gain access to many parts of the structures, both inside and outside. To address this need, many devices have hitherto been provided, including cranes and scaffolding. Cranes, in particular the familiar "cherry picker" type, have the advantage of being able to bring a laborer, tools, and any necessary parts or materiel quickly to a point where work is to be performed. Their principal disadvantage is the relatively small size of the work platform assembly which limits their applicability to jobs wherein the number of workers is small (one or two, typically) and wherein the need for tools and materiel to perform the job is limited. Moreover, cranes typically have applicability only to where a job is to be performed on the outside of a structure.
Scaffolding can be applied to the outside or inside of a structure and can be so constructed so as to provide a platform which will accommodate a large number of workers and any desired amount of tools and materiel. One disadvantage to scaffolding is its cost to install and dismantle once the job is done.